guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Against the Destroyers
lol 1000 dwarf points is not enough for beating the game! :P should be 1000 of each--Yakslappin 07:12, 2 September 2007 (CDT) :*I think we can give this quest the "Longest quest in the game award". Wait, isn't this quest the whole storyline for the game...That makes it the whole game in itself....Calor 19:30, 3 September 2007 (CDT) :*There is still plenty of editing to do in all the pages under Mission overviews (Eye of the North). ::Many pages in this group (Missions, remember?) are tagged as "This quest-related article is a stub." In the "Category:Quest stubs" there are 121 pages listed. In the "Category:Mission stubs" ten pages are listed. ::What is the difference between a Mission and a Quest? Those linked pages say "Quests have no impact on the overarching storyline". "A mission . . . is an expedition to perform a specific task". I have long considered that "Specific Task" to be specifically to advance the Storyline, which Mission overviews (Eye of the North) seems to support. Most players seem to have this impression also, judging by the way they use the "Player Search" function in outposts. ::Should the "stubs" among the pages listed under Mission overviews (Eye of the North) be edited to put them under "Mission stubs"? That would make it easier for editors to organize the tasks they want to focus on. if i haven't talked to king jalis in the norn quest yet, can i still go to him accept the quest, then do HoS? 21:27, 9 May 2008 (UTC) Destruction's Depths? I think it's strange that DD isn't included in this overarching questline, since it is a primary Dwarven quest and is necessary before you can accomplish A Time for Heroes. Developer oversight maybe. (T/ ) 21:19, 5 October 2008 (UTC) Change to Quest The first step to this quest has been taken out. You just go straight to the EoTn. There is also a new norn person standing at the res shrine (in front of boreal station) and some dwarf NPC's. 21:09, 12 November 2008 (UTC) :I did this quest the other day and I had to talk to Jora (she was in her usual place). You sure? Supervillain-ToX 21:11, 12 November 2008 (UTC) ::Checked ingame, it just says Talk to Jora. Supervillain-ToX 21:22, 12 November 2008 (UTC) :::Maybe I was mistaken :S 23:22, 12 November 2008 (UTC) ::::But then again, maybe you was correct, I have no characters that can take the quest, I have just have some that already have it. It says "Speak to Jora" on my already existing quest log. Maybe it doesent say that if you take it now. Supervillain-ToX 08:42, 13 November 2008 (UTC) ::::: Just did this on my rit today, it still says "Speak to Jora", but I was able to run past her and get into the eye without talking to her. NCA 22:50, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Bug in visions? I just noticed a bug in the visions after each of the three recruitment quests. I completed the norn quest first, but didn't claim the reward for it, and got no vision. After that, I did the vanguard quest and claimed the reward, and saw the 3rd vision (meaning the 2nd was skipped), then did the asura quest and saw the final vision. After I went to Jalis Ironhammer for the reward for the norn quest, I got the cutscene that is meant to come after the final vision. When I finished that and claimed the reward for the quest, I had to go back to the eye of the north, saw the final vision again, and had to go back to Jalis to see the cutscene again. Can anyone confirm and add this? 16:53, 18 June 2009 (UTC) :Who did the wut now? A F K When 19:11, 18 June 2009 (UTC)